In Your Dreams
by HalfMagyk
Summary: Anko's off for a day, and it's a fairly boring, but restful, time...until Hatake Kakashi shows up and challenges her to a battle.m  Who is she to refuse?  KakashixAnko oneshot. Rated T for language.


A/N This thing's been flying around my head all day. A bit of an overused plotline, maybe, but it's the only thing I could think of for a believable KakaAnko fic. That is, if it is believable…

Okay, enough babbling. Enjoy, but don't flame the couple, please. Just the writing.

It was an unusually good day for Anko. She hadn't been assigned any missions or work at all. It was as if the Hokage had completely overlooked the fact that there was an extra Jounin lounging around Konoha while every other ninja above Chuunin rank was running around the whole country working their asses off.

_She's got too much on her plate, the Hokage,_ Anko thought, absently twirling an empty dango stick in her fingers. _I really should go tell her I've got nothing to do…_

Anko peered out from under the dango booth and up at the bright blue sky. _But it's such a beautiful day…and I never get days off…_

Dropping the stick into the pile that had already been formed, she left the booth. _There's got to be something fun to do while I'm free._

_------_

Twenty minutes later, a bored Anko was standing on the bridge, watching people pass by. Every now and then she'd see a stressed ninja walk by, perhaps carrying impossibly huge stacks of paper, and she'd feel a pang of guilt. Or else she'd see a family pass by, laughing and grinning, and she'd feel content and happy with the world. Or maybe she'd see a couple walk by, a lovestruck look in their eyes, holding hands, kissing, and she'd feel a little, tiny, almost unnoticeable stab of loneliness. 

Oh, who was she kidding? It was more like a punch of loneliness. A kick to the head of loneliness.

And then maybe she'd see a Jounin instructor pass by with his team, all of them disheveled and dirty, but looking cheerful and pleased with themselves, and she'd feel a bit sad that she didn't have three Genin charges of her own…

Or maybe she'd see—

Hatake Kakashi. The one person she knew would report her to the Hokage.

_Damn,_ she thought, looking for a place to hide.

He was approaching the bridge.

_Run,_ she told herself. But that would be too obvious, he'd see her, he'd chase her.

_No time for that now. RUN._

Too late. He's coming.

Anko sighed and turned around to look at the river, pretending that everything was just dandy.

"Well, well, well," she heard from behind her. She didn't turn.

"Looks like _someone_ is slacking off today," Kakashi said disdainfully.

Anko stubbornly continued to stare at the river.

"Turn around, will you?"

She didn't move.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to tell the Hokage." He started off in the direction of Tsunade's office.

When he had gone four, five, six steps, Anko spoke.

"What about you? You don't seem very busy yourself."

Kakashi grinned, although it was hard to tell because of the mask, and turned. "I'm with my team."

"Yeah? Where are they?"

"Missions."

"You're supposed to be with them."

"They can deal."

"Can they? Then I suppose you're free for some work as well."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.

"Beat, huh?" Anko smirked.

Walking back over to her, Kakashi said, "Are you busy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Gonna ask me on a date?"

"In your dreams, Mitarashi."

"Psh. Not even. More like nightmares."

"You're hilarious."

Anko turned to face him, hands on hips. "So what do you want?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Since we're both aimlessly wandering around the village and neither of us feels like doing any work, yet we have nothing to do, how about we spar?"

Anko considered this. "Nah. It's not worth getting beat up. I'll lose, anyway."

Grinning, Kakashi taunted, "So you admit that I'm stronger than you?"

"No, I _admit_ that you have one hell of an ace up your sleeve—the Sharingan." She grinned evilly. "If not for that, I'll bet I could kick your ass."

"That's no way to talk to your better, Mitarashi."

"Better? Don't make me laugh."

"I don't think anything but tortured kittens can make _you_ laugh."

Anko frowned. "Now that was in bad taste, Hatake."

"So is your hair," Kakashi shot back. Ignoring her glare, he continued: "Now, let's say I didn't use the Sharingan. How about that? Even the odds a bit?"

She thought it over and nodded. "Okay. I'm game."

"Let's get going, then," Kakashi said, and they dashed to the training grounds.

-----

Unfortunately, they had been beaten. Gai and his team were already there. Gai was lecturing them about something-or-other, and Lee was excitedly taking notes as Neji and Tenten leaned against trees with annoyed expressions.

"Gai!" Kakashi called. Gai didn't pay any attention. "Gai! Oi, Gai, I'm talking to you!"

"This is ridiculous," Anko muttered, pushing by Kakashi and striding toward the team.

She tapped Gai, and when he didn't respond, she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him toward her.

He looked a bit surprised, then grinned and flashed the "nice-guy" pose. "Yes, Mitarashi-san? What can I do for you?"

"Listen, you idi—I mean, listen, Gai, when someone's calling you, you _answer_. Kakashi over there's called your name three times, and he expects you to respond. Got it?"

Gai looked confused but nodded.

"Good. Let's try this again."

She swung him back around to face his team and walked back over to Kakashi. "Call that moron again, Kakashi."

"Gai!"

No dice. Gai continued with his lecture as if nothing had happened.

"HEY, BOZO, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Anko yelled.

Gai turned around and ran over to them, his team in tow.

"Yes, Kakashi? As my rival, you must have something quite important to say!" He shot Anko an odd look. She sniffed disdainfully at him.

"Listen, Mitarashi and I were planning to use these grounds, and it doesn't seem like you're all that busy here, so could you—"

Gai cut him off. "Planning to use the grounds, were you? All right, then, your luck with the ladies is more important than my scenic team discussion! Move out, Team Gai!"

He and his team left, leaving a red-faced Anko and irritated Kakashi staring at their retreating backs.

-----

"So, shall we begin?" Kakashi asked.

Anko snorted and burst into laughter.

"Wow, you actually laughed." He tilted his head. "But what's so funny?"

"Let's begin, then," Anko said, still giggling.

"Wha—?" Kakashi began. Then, "Oh. Oooooh. You're—"

"Disgusting, I know," Anko chuckled. Then she grew serious and looked Kakashi in the eye. "All right, Hatake. Ready to get beaten?"

"Am I ever—ready to beat you."

Anko lunged at him.

"Too obvious," he muttered, tossing a kunai at her and stealing a look behind him, sure that the Anko running at him was a clone and the real thing was sneaking up on him.

"Wrong," Anko shouted, delivering a punch at his face. His kunai was in her hand.

Kakashi recovered immediately, impressed but not showing it. He sprung into action, giving Anko a kick to the stomach. She responded with a flurry of kicks and punches, most of which Kakashi managed to block. Instead of retaliating, he jumped away and began to form seals.

_It's odd not being able to use my Sharingan, but with her, I shouldn't have to,_ he thought to himself. _Fiery girl, are you, Mitarashi? Let's douse that flame of yours._

Anko had retreated to plan her next move, and now she was ready to go. She ran out from the cover of the trees…

…and saw a stream of water headed right at her.

_Shit._

Before it could hit her, she danced out of its way and looked around wildly for Kakashi. _Where is that loser? Does he honestly think that an easily dodged technique like this—_

Her thoughts were cut off as another stream of water hit her from behind.

Anko let out a scream of anger and jumped away. _He must have clones around here,_ she thought.

Then she spotted Kakashi, standing with his back to her.

_Perfect,_ she thought.

Kakashi waited in a tree, watching Anko below. _She's gonna fall for this big time, _he chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Eh?" Kakashi said aloud.

He felt a presence behind him.

"I see you," Anko whispered. He could practically feel her breath on his back.

She put her arm on his shoulder, and a sleek green snake slid out from her sleeve onto his body. The snake coiled itself around his neck, poised with its mouth open at his throat.

"I win," she murmured, laughing.

"Not yet," Kakashi whispered back. In one swift motion, before Anko could blink, before the snake could react, he lifted his hand, which was holding a kunai, and cut the snake's head off.

Anko, stunned, didn't move.

Smiling, Kakashi hopped away.

_Damn, I_ had _him!_ Anko cursed to herself.

Then she grinned. _Oh well. The longer the game of cat and mouse goes on, the more interesting the conclusion is._

-----

A few trees away, Kakashi was catching his breath. Although he'd never tell Anko, that snake had caught him completely by surprise. He hadn't been _scared,_ of course not, just a bit—shocked.

He hadn't had much time to ponder this when he felt very warm all of a sudden.

"No breaks, Hatake!" he heard Anko yell, as he was hit by a jet of flame. "I wanna keep this battle hot!"

_Boy, that came out wrong,_ Anko chuckled to herself. She jumped over to the tree where Kakashi had been standing.

A flaming log sat on the branch.

_Ah, I should have known_, she thought.

Kakashi, back in the field, fought the urge to use his Sharingan. It would be so quick, he could just end the battle here and now instead of dragging on. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered to himself. _Usually I should be able to beat someone like Mitarashi Anko in three minutes flat. Am I subconsciously going easy on her…?_

_No,_ a voice in his head responded. _You're underestimating her, you idiot._

Boy, did that voice sound like Anko.

"All right, Mitarashi," he muttered to himself, standing up. "Let's determine the winner of this silly game fast, because this is getting ridiculous."

"Gladly!" he heard from above him.

The battle went on.

-----

Thirty minutes later, Anko was slumped, panting, against a tree, praying that Kakashi wouldn't find her.

She was completely worn out. That Copycat Ninja seemed to have plenty of energy left, but she needed a rest.

In a tiny corner of her mind, she knew that she wouldn't beat him. He was too powerful. He was too incredible. He was too—too far above her.

She closed her eyes and imagined Kakashi strolling out of the bushes, saying "All right, this has gone on long enough, let's call it even and get some dango."

Yeah, right.

In your dreams, Mitarashi.

-----

Kakashi was slumped, panting, against a tree, hoping that Anko wouldn't find him.

_This is embarrassing,_ he thought. _I'm beat from fighting against this silly_ girl. _I thought I was better than this._

_Undereeeeeeeeestimating…_ that irritating voice sang.

_Shut up, Mita—I mean, shut up, me._

Oh God. Something definitely was wrong with him. Hearing voices in his head, mistaking them for people he knew, telling himself to shut up. He might as well check into a mental hospital and be done with it.

He imagined Anko strolling over from somewhere in the trees, saying "Hey, I admit it—you're one tough opponent. You've got my respect. Now let's go get something to eat."

Yeah, right.

In your dreams, Hatake.

-----

Ten minutes later, the battle was back in session.

Anko looked around, scanning the area. She was sure that Kakashi was around here somewhere. If she could just catch a glimpse of his hair—

That nice, moonlight-colored, shiny hair, so interestingly styled and—

_What the_ hell?

She shook those weird thoughts out of her head and continued searching for him.

_You know, he_ is _rather good-looking,_ a snide voice suggested. _And he's single, isn't he?_

_I DON'T CARE._

_You do._

She began to run, as if she was frantically looking for Kakashi, but she knew that she was only trying to outrun the one thing that she couldn't leave behind—herself.

_This is just embarrassing,_ she thought. _As if he would even…_

_Even what?_

Her face was red as she determinedly scanned the grounds.

-----

Kakashi walked slowly, purposefully, toward the area where he thought Anko was. _I've had enough of this,_ he decided. _I'll stop it now before someone, and by that I mean Anko, gets hurt._

_Calling her Anko now, are you? Mitarashi no more? And watching out for her safety? Well, well, well…_

Kakashi balled his hands into fists. _This is just stupid. Get out of my head, whoever you are._

_I'm_ you, _you moron._

_No, you're not, because I don't like A—I mean, I don't—_

_You don't like who?_

_Don't be silly. Just because she's…she's not even…she wouldn't…_

_Wouldn't what?_

Kakashi sighed. _Mental hospital, here I come._

_I'm sure Anko will come and visit you._

_-----_

Crickets chirped obnoxiously. Anko wanted to kill them.

She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. She was battling Kakashi _and_ her feelings, and she couldn't find that stupid man.

No matter. He found her.

She was leaning against a tree when he emerged. He walked over to her.

"So," he said.

"So."

"Ready to lose?"

"You bet," she murmured weakly.

He took a few steps closer. "You look beat."

"You don't look so peppy yourself."

"Must you always counter everything I say sarcastically?"

"I'm one of those tough girls. That's the only way they get by with men."

Kakashi took two steps nearer, almost pinning her against the tree. "It's not the _only_ way…"

She grinned. "What are you suggesting?"

He reached out one arm and leaned against the tree, just inches from her. "What are you thinking?"

"Who's countering now?"

He chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Beautiful night."

"I'm surprised you've been able to hold me this long."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"That's impossible; you're wearing a mask."

"There you go again with the sarcastic countering."

"Sorry."

Kakashi sighed. "I didn't mean it."

"About what?"

"Your hair."

Anko furrowed her brow. "What?"

"You know, this afternoon?"

She remembered. "Oh, yeah. No big deal."

"You've actually got…I mean, your hair is…" He cut himself off and scratched his head.

"My hair is…?" she prodded.

"Never mind."

Kakashi shifted his body a little. He looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"If you want to kiss me, you'll have to take your mask off," she said, grinning.

Kakashi was startled. "Well, um, not necessari—I mean, not that I'd—well…"

Anko went a bit red, surprised at herself. "You're usually more articulate with your thoughts, aren't you? And I'm not usually so…" she half-smiled.

"You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile. Just make it a full one and…"

"And what?"

Kakashi smiled. She could see it in his eyes. "…and I'll take you out for dango."

She smiled. For real.

"Are you asking me on a date, Hatake?"

"I know, a nightmare, huh?"

Her smile grew a little wider. "It's more like a dream. I mean, it can't be a nightmare if there's dango."

And as he took her hand and led her toward the village, she thought, _and it can't be much of a nightmare if there's Hatake Kakashi._


End file.
